User blog:Lieutenant General Richard Venables/If you were an Imperial Officer from Star Wars
So yes these blogs are many and varied, but this one is due to the increase in Star Wars: The Old Republic activity and our interest in the Empire. So here's the Imperial Officers i think you'd be, i apologise if i haven't add you, please comment if you wish to be added! Whose Who richardvenables.jpg|Richard Venables (myself) --- "Grand Moff Viktor Venables is a hard, cold, and extremely calculating man. A brilliant theorist and tactician, Venables is an ambitious man with few moral scruples, always ready to take advantage of the mistakes of others. He is also more than a little vain, wearing an expensive fur-brimmed coat, in addition to his standard service uniform. He has put great emphasis on success through total domination, an applied principle of the New Order. He is known to have underworld connections and to deal with in the slave trade to secure workers for his numerous projects for the Empire." genevieveeee.jpg|Genevieve De Adelai --- "Moff Genevie'Adelai is a calm, intelligent and a strict taskmaster, who serves under Grand Moff Venables on the Council of Moffs. Her utter loyalty is well noted, and she is known to be a cruel and vicious tyrant amongst those who serve below her. She has often proven herself to be a shadow of the Grand Moff, performing executions in the same cold, and painful way as the superior Moff. She also has a love for the finer things in life, but is not afraid to do her duty, no matter the cost. Is known to hold personal relationships with some of her fellow officers and is both admired and hated for both her beauty and coldness." johnnygoldtimbers111.jpg|Johnny Goldtimbers --- "Moff Wüllf is an extremely loyal but somewhat arrogant member of the Council of Moffs, he is a confident, but somewhat brash military commander, but has been noted for his ability to get the job done, even if it results in loss of life on either side of the conflict. His personal interest in the field of technology lead him to be the overseer for the 'Retribution' class Super Star Destroyer" ishmaelimperial.jpg|Ishmael Venables --- Commander Ishmael is a career soldier, his lust for power and advancement drives him to heroic, if somewhat insane situations. The only son of Grand Moff Viktor Venables, his military future is certainly set, but he is regarded by his fellow officers as being conceited and of holding firm belief that his way is the right way! apart from his faults, Commander Ishmael is a dedicated and skillful officer who serves the Empire in many ways." Hannahimp.jpg|Hannah Bluefeather --- Captain Starrlight is an officer of the Imperial Diplomatic Corp, a kind hearted and generous person, she is the polar opposite of the Moffs she serves, she uses diplomacy over force to win her goals, and expends great resources to accomplish her missions. Starrlight despises violence in any form and often regrets when her superiors, 'punish' those who do not fall in line with the Empire's will." svenandblake.jpg|Sven Daggersteel (left) and Blake Stewart (right) --- Admirals Sven and Stewart are both notable career officers, whose loyalty to the Empire is unmatched in the Navy. Whilst Admiral Sven is a calm, shrewd and tactically minded officer, Admiral Stewart is a fierce, bold and risk taking officer who takes the fight straight to the enemy, no matter the odds. Both capable naval commanders, they hold the honour of commanding some of the Imperial Navy's finest fleets." natecrestty.jpg|Nate Crestbreaker --- General Nate is the very finest the Imperial Army has to offer, a brave and resourceful officer and soldier, the General has risen the ranks to accomplish great goals for the Empire. He commands from the front, leading his men into the dangerous situation faced by an Imperial Soldier, he also holds a deep distrust of non-human officers in the Imperial Army. His utter loyalty and commitment have made him an obvious candidate for promotion to the Council of Moffs." Albertspark.jpg|Albert Spark --- Governor Reyes de Luz is a man who holds the Imperial Creed deep in his heart, he governs the worlds under his watch with an iron grip and has crushed countless attacks by republic forces on Imperial worlds. He holds a deep distrust of the Council of Moffs who he regards as 'putting personal gain before the good of the Empire', but he respects the Council none the less." Taylorsss.png|Bart Swordfury (taylor) --- Captain Bartholomew is a rough man, unlike many of the civilized officers of the Imperial Military, Bartholomew is a man who cares not for the pomp or ceremony, he just loves to fight. This has led to many in the Republic believing he is something of a Pyschopath, but he is highly regarded for his elite troops he leads." zeasssiinnns.JPG|Jorge Clemente (Ze Assassin) --- Admiral Ze Clemente is of the Chiss race, he is tough, unforgiving and totally merciless, traits the Council of Moffs encourage greatly. His total disregard for the lives of his own men or that of the enemy makes him hated by many of his officers, but it undeniable that he gets results, even if they do result in the loss of an entire battle fleet." maxamillionssss.jpg|Maxamillion --- Moff Maxamillion is a man who fancies himself the next Vice-Commandant of High Command. Without doubt the most highly decorated officer in High Command, Moff Maxamillion has shown a complete trust in Venables ways, but also sees ways of doing things better. He hails from Alderaan and is a lord of House Thul." Imperial_Moff.jpg|Mathieu Venables (The 7th Master) --- Commander Arno Venables is the younger brother of Grand Moff Viktor Venables. His career has always been over shadowed by that of his brother, but he admires his brother greatly, holding his beliefs on total domination closely. His utter conviction on these matters has lead him to order the massacres of any who dare oppose the Grand Moff's will. He also is thought to have underworld and slave trading connections." d.jpg|Sir Joseph Grey --- Moff Grey is an officer who has been from the firing line, to the political chambers and back again. His membership on the Council of Moffs was a certainty long before he reached the rank and his intelligence and intricate imagination has lead to many sound strategies and battle plans that have led to victory for the Empire." moffmark.jpg|Mark Ironskull --- Junior Moff Ironscum doesn't hold the prestige or honours of the senior members of the Council of Moffs, but he holds something far greater. A sheer and utter loyalty, bordering on the fanaticism for the Empire and it's Emperor. He personally serves under Moff Wüllf and has grown to be trust by all members of the Council." Category:Blog posts